


Hurting

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Sky isn't the only one affected by the death of his father





	Hurting

As much as he pretended to be an emotionless robot, today he just couldnt hide his feelings. Bringing in his father's murder unleashed something in him. It wasn't until they were getting ready for bed that Sky snapped out of his misery. "Shit."

Bridge poked his head out of their bathroom. "Are you okay?" 

Sky dropped his head into his hands and began to ramble. " I should be asking you that. I'm sorry for not noticing. I don't know how you can stand being near me all day. It must be hell." 

"You have the right to mourn your father." Bridge said, dodging Sky's concerns.

"Not when it hurts you." 

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer." Bridge said, sitting next to Sky on his bed and taking his hand. "I'm here for you. No matter what." 

Bridge tried to hide the flinch at the contact, but Sky saw through the facade. His heart melted. He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

He gave Bridge a playful bump with his shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be okay now. Get to the infirmary, you reckless dork." 

Sky smiled. His father may be gone, but he wasn't alone.


End file.
